User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before 30 September 2010): /Archive Badges Pretty colors; I did not know that there would be different kinds of badges, lol hope it goes well. BS is frequently using "tavernkeeper" instead of innkeeper in the infobox doesn't recognize "tavernkeeper". This may cause some confusion. Ronmamita 12:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the catorgory help :) I've notice sometimes you add a default sort code at the bottom of some pages and not others; can you explain this for me, and if this isn't a administrator only feature, perhaps I should follow this standard to reduce administrative tedium. I don't want to be an administrator but I don't want to create unnecesary edits either, if they can be avoided. Just a thought. Ronmamita 20:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) People with a last name should be sorted by their last name. You would add to those people. This sorts the page in all categories it is added to by last name, regardless of how the page comes to be in that category. Right now, we aren't doing it for the Aes Sedai. See Category talk:People for more info. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember that confusing threaded debate :) I'll do my best and hope to not come across new entries with multiple or complex names. LOL Ronmamita 21:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking we should maybe have like a forum editing track? What do you think?--OPTIMOUS 21:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I enabled it for the "Forum" category, but I don't know if it will include sub-categories. Could you try and edit one of the forum pages? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Odd. I wonder if it's only for creating new threads?--OPTIMOUS 21:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I think it would only be for that specific category. For example, creating a track in "Category:Andor (people)" would allow users to gain badges by editing Andoran people's pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of badges. Is there any list somewhere on what badges exists? And does more badges grant access to more parts of the site, or are they just for fun? I'm new to this, as you probably know. Thought I'd ask you, since you seem to be the top-dog around here. - JackEriksson 18:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :There is not a list of what badges exist. Also, more badges do not grant you access to more parts of the site. They're just for fun. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Stubs I was thinking we should have a certain size or less be considered be a stub. Like anything less then 500 bytes is a stub. This would cut down on the number of stubs we have. It would also give us the opportunity to be considered for being on the spotlight here.--OPTIMOUS 21:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :The thing with that is some pages are always going to be short. Danshu, Stinkweed, Stedding Jentoine are examples of pages that, as far as we know right now, aren't going to have a whole bunch of information added to them. I'm going to have some time here in a week. Let me take a look at the stub category and see if there are pages there that shouldn't be stubs and maybe expand some that are. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice Do you think we should add something about the badges now being in place?-- 20:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also this is optimous on my iPod touch. ::I had ment to do that. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Help; my button features inop My account: "Ronmamita" is unable to edit or create new pages. I guess last night's changes I made to my preferences caused a conflict in my windows IE browser? I tried logging out and back in and still can't access the "More" preference optional settings. If you can reset back to default, Please help. Thank you 13:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) AKA Ronmamita :Can you still log in? If so, go directly to . That should allow you to change your preferences. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... this is a slight improvement as anonymous(not logged in) I can now edit this page, wonder why its not op when I login? (Ronmamita) 18:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Heres what happens after login. The "more" (where you access preferences) tab is disabled as well as the edit fuctions for pages (in fact the text doesn't even show up for editing existing pages) typing in text is disabled. I won't be contributing until I can get this fixed. It has been a fun journey o/ Sincerely, Raonmamita 20:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I've informed Wikia of the problem. It might be because of the big changes that are happening Wikia-wide. I'll let you know what I find out. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Still need help Thanks I was able to change prefs but still can't get edits to work :( 18:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) AKA Ronmamita Thanks Thanks, I'll be sure to ask if I need any help and I love the Wheel of Time Series.Willotaku :3 23:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New templates Yo, what do you think about these? — fbstj 07:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where specifically would these be used? Right now, the number and initial templates work how we need them. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah I guess, I just dislike the namespace pollution. lol. I'll put the source up in a blog post, just in case :) — fbstj 19:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) This wiki needs an entry on the Song of Growing that the Tinkers are looking for. Is there some way of... ...flagging changes to be reverted/articles to be removed better than editing the page? It takes so long to add such a simple piece of metadata. — fbstj 20:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about vandalisim/deletions? If so, then sort-of/no. For reversions, admins have the option to just click on a link (called Rollback) and have it done, without the need for an actual edit page or clicking the save button. As for the deletions, there really isn't. If you see a large group of pages that need to be deleted, you can just list them on my talk page. Or was I off-base on this? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :: It was more a 'report for deleting/reverting' button, that would be cool. I realise that they dont exist at the moment, but still, would be cool :D Thanks — fbstj 09:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Background? What do you think of the new background? I made it from parts of our old one and a rand drawing. Also the image from Red Eagle Games. Or can you even see it?--OPTIMOUS 18:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see it. It looks great! I was wondering where the middle part was from. Great job! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey boss I'm back to help with the next book. Man the new site look and extra badges is awesome so well done to you and those others that helped. I feel a little left behind--GuanYu79 02:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the colors and the great background is from Optimous. But thanks! Glad to see you back. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Template Just wondering about something that seems to happen to spoiler templates randomly. I know that refs in the spoiler will prevent the template from hiding, but something else seems to cause this as well. Like on the Noam page, there's nothing except text in the template, but the show/hide option doesn't show up. I don't ''believe it's just my own computer. Do you know why? [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 23:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the problem. What browser are you using? I know that IE can be kind of futzy with wiki software. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I use Firefox. And Windows, if that makes any difference too. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 03:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe it is just my computer, because I went back to the Noam page and it worked. It seems to happen very randomly. @_@ [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 00:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :With the book out for a month now shall we discard the spoiler template--GuanYu79 07:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When TGS came out, we left them up for three months. See Template talk:Spoiler. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Headings There seems to be a discrepancy with the Headlines. How shall we go about doing them. Do you want an activities headline like so Headline text and then any further headlines within there as so Headline text or do you want all headlines as the first option--GuanYu79 21:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No worries about the extra edits. I'm the grunt that gets all the information down but I'm not really company savy so never know what all that other stuff you put in means--GuanYu79 23:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oops... Hey! I hate to be a bother but i just realized that I had read a page from a book wrong. I was looking through the WoRJtWoT and read about the Tamyrlin ring and thought it was making reference to something else. However, as far as i know, there isn't an actual "Tamyrlin Seat", it's simply a ring. I guess i just combined some info in my head and wrote out what i though I was reading. As there is already a page on the ring, would you remove the page about the Seat? sorry for any inconvenience...Age o legends52 04:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem. I'll take a look at the Guide soon and combine the Seat and Ring pages. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Deleted page http://wot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Master_of_the_Horse&action=edit&redlink=1 shows that a page was deleted because the title couldn't be found. Master of the Horse is a title used by the commander of cavalry that ride to war under a noblewoman. The Path of Daggers, Chapter 23 (page 471) - "She had not joined the charge herself , of course, any more than Ailil, but Anaiyella's Master of the Horse had, and the man was most definitely dead, with a Taraboner lance through his chest." :At the time, I didn't remember that reference and neither could anyone else. If you feel that you could create a good page about it, like the Second Captain of the Companions, feel free. Let me know if you have any other questions. Glad to have you here! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates Right, you remember those templates I posted about? See here, there are loads of templates, each for doing what seems to be a single little part of what my (or other) templates are doing. Can you agree that that is HORRIBLE? — fbstj 21:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll admit that there are templates here that I don't have the first clue about and some that seem redundant. I'll look into the templates and see what can go. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I think I got rid of the necesity of the templates, I replaced the and with ones that do things directly (similar to my ones) but you should check out the template talk pages I made recently. Also have you seen the improved ? I thought it'd be nice to have infobox's that were easier to edit, and that was the smallest one. I've just thought of an even better arrangement for the infobox situation. Thanks — fbstj 20:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Morgase Trakand Greetings, I noticed you were the latest editor of Morgase Trakand's page so you may be best to answer a question I have... I noticed there was no mention of Tallanover on her page and wondered why? It's not a big deal as it's just something I noticed. I would add it myself, but I'm not a writer and didn't want to mess up what you had already organized. :) Love this site, by the way! ---- Polegnyn :Well, that edit was just a minor correction. However, the fact that he isn't mentioned is because no one has added the info to the page yet. The info could be added to the Abdication and Kidnapping section if you are so inclined. More info is always better than less! :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) greetings Hello and greetings, I just joined the site a couple days ago and I thought I'd just send a message to the top editor of the page. Looking forward to contributing to the site and getting to know the community a little better. Any words of wisdom before I start going in depth into the site would be helpful, as well as any tips. Thanks, HB- Noal Charin Hey what do you plan to do with Noal and his obvious companion page now they are both one and the same. Also do you plan to correct some names on here to their proper names such as Elimindra, al'Lan and Fortuna. Just a side note did you undo the last edit I did on Mat. I didn't write that emperor thing beside his name but for some reason it said I did and there were some formating and spelling changes I did--GuanYu79 23:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Noal and Jain do need to be combined. I'll take a look at how to go about that. :As for proper names, I'm not sure. Redirects make it easy to direct the more familiar names (Min, Lan, Tuon) to their proper name. In almost all cases, the more proper of those names direct the the common names. Some, such as Min, I would have no problem with. The "al" infront of Lan's name is his title, meaning "King." Some would say that it shouldn't be there, however his parents, al'Akir and el'Leanna, have it. And then in the case of Tuon, it was a complete name change. Would we also change Egeanin Tamarath to Leiwin Shipless? :At , it states that "Articles on people should be located at the expected full name." To me, that means that they should be at thier full names (i.e. Elmindreda, al'Lan, Zarine, ect). I'll put up a forum post to get more comments on this and try to get a list of what characters would have to be moved. :As for the Mat thing, someone else had added the emperor and such before you corrected some spelling. :Thanks for bringing all this up! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Location of Female Choedan Kal Going through the wiki I found two Sea Folk islands that claim to be the location of the Female Choedan Kal; Aile Somera and Tremalking. I'm not totally sure myself on its location. Do you know? :It's Tremalking. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) So are all the "Recent Activities" on Aile Somera truly pertaining to Tremalking or did the Sea Folk vessel ''Wavedancer still travel there to see the events of the mass suicide? :The info on the Aile Somera page is wrong. Aile Somera was part of a set of stops for Wavedancer, but may have been called to Tremalking when they heard of the Choedan Kal melting. I'll fix the Somera page. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello The Stat pages you've made are amazing! It's hard to believe that you've never liked fantasy before reading these books. What do you generally like to read then? Nisha noire 22:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm working on TGS and ToM right now. Generally, it was Tom Clancy and Dean Koontz as well as select Star Trek novels. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Notes? I would be happy to, but I'm not sure what you mean. I've just been trying to copy and paste what I've seen on other pages for ref tags. Is there a page with specific instructions on adding the notes you'd like to see? Or an example so I can just look at the coding for it? Thank you for the message. I wasn't sure what goes under history. I can't help but think that the title "description" rather than "appearence" might be better suited as personality traits and strenght in the power aren't really a "history" so to speak but just the relativly unchaging nature of the character, like their physical appearence. If the intent was that these things should be under appearence (I notice that sometimes strength in the power was added someone to appearence), then appearence is kind of a misnomer. Is there a way to have this changed? Now that I know more about what history is supposed to be I'll try to add to it what needs to be there. Until I hear from you, I'll keep adding personality and strength to the appearence, but I won't change the heading to description I'll keep plugging along with the book! ha ha I'm working my way through COT (obviousy, ha ha) Nisha noire Aes Sedai Category Hello! I'm sorry, I seem to have created a page called Aes Sedai (people) but decided against it without consulting you first....but now its there >_< The reason I created such a page in the first place was that I wanted to make a category where all the accepted Aes Sedai are listed. Maybe there is already something similar in place? I guess there is a color ajah category, so maybe its not necissary. But anyway, can I delete the page I created since it's not being used? Thanks and sorry! Nisha noire 00:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Couldn't find it, so no worries. Also, just to let you know, if a page is in a subcategory, it doesn't need to be in a parent category. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fmt and other Hey! Okay cool. ha ah. I notice the " " thing, I'll try using that now. Sorry about the subcategories, I couldn't really tell what categories are in what thing. I'll try to be careful, but I may still mess up so thank you in advance for knowing about it and fixing it. I noticed I did have a few success stories though. Yay! Nisha noire 01:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. Everyone goes through a learning curve. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : About the Tarabon note. Done and done ^_^ How to appropriately cite sources other than the books (or rather, how do I site rjwot?)Nisha noire 22:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : aahhh...I got it! and thanks! ha ha bwb...that's big white book isn't it? Good thing I read the page on it. ha ha Nisha noire 00:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks for correcting the citation needed thing. I see there is another one too . As always, thanks for making this site look great and fixing up all of my newbie mistakes! Nisha noire 23:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) happy new year!!! ^_^ Nisha noire 17:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories The same categories in the actual page don't display in the edit page preview for some reason. So I add them, thinking they aren't there. I apolgize for the inconvience. Yeah, those listings as categories aren't necissary. I just was trying to test and see if it would help improve the find feature in the add image. It didn't. It seems to only look at the title. Nisha noire 03:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) about the ubloaded pictures-FiF hello mainphramephreak,u asked me about the pictures that i had uploaded a few days earlier,they came from DragonMount website,i liked the art style,thanks for changing the Moiraine Name... i'm new here and i just wanted to thank u alot for this wonderful wiki...if i may ask u,what would u prefer at the end of the series??that Rand dies or lives??? it won't be a spoiler, not exactly,since we won't know what will happen in the last book,but i never had any chance to discuss this series with anyone who cares,in my country,people still think that LOTR is a movie not a movie based on a novel.... my best regards FiF 11:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. Another user found the information. :We always like new users, so thanks for joining! :As for Rand, I'm not sure. I would like for him to live, but I would also have liked for him to keep his hand, too. I've never like one of the main characters being maimed. :Again, thanks for joining and I hope to working with you! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 02:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :i should be the one to thank you,your wiki is amazing,how could you keep up with all these informations?? you seem to rememeber every detail and small thing in the books...i get lost sometimes,especially after the books tended to follow different characters' POV and i was like:"what's this has to do with anything???"...as for Rand's hand,same here...hated that...hope he survives...he suffered so much... :well....what do u think the movie based on TEOTW will be like...what actor you see fit to play Rand,Perrin and Mat?sorry if i'm being annoying but man it's great to see people like me... :i haven't found an actor that would make a good Rand nor Perrin, Shea Labuff(hope i spelled it right) might be a good Mat,Megan Fox could be a good Nynaeve,Lan???i thought about Viggo Mortensen but i can imagine him only as Aragorn... :Thank you for The great work...i hope i can be of use someday... :FiF 10:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : Thanks + Help Thanks for going over the songs I added. I searched the site but could not see how to add notes. If you can point me in the right direction I would appreciate it. I have a lot more stuff to add, including all songs, books, stories and herbs.Joedmd 00:16, January 19, 2011 I created a page with a typo - River Iradell should be River Iralell. Also River Iralell already has an entry because it is the name of a place, so what should the name of the song page be? Thanks.Joedmd 03:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) redirects Ok. I got it. But in this category, you may actually want the titles to appear in the listing, becuase no title is primary or correct. I am going in order of appearance, but tinker in the kitchen has lyrics, so I made it primary to the drunken peddler, but shouldn't the drunken peddler at least be listed on the category page? If you disagree, just let me know - you are the boss.Joedmd 04:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Books I have a list of 31 in-story books. Do you suggest creating an individual short page for each one, or creating a list page under culture:books. Or, do I create a list on the category page itself?Joedmd 18:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The Nine Rings redirect The page entitled The Nine Rings redirects to The Great Hunt/Chapter 20. The Nine Rings is the name of an inn, though and it also a story. How do I go about creating a different page with the same title for those 2 items? Thanks.Joedmd 02:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC)